


wherever you go, go with all your heart

by highvalyrian



Series: it's a long way down, but i have you by my side [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Graduation, Implied Relationships, Jonathan Byers-centric, Minor Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Minor Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Multi, Other, Photographer Jonathan Byers, Post-Season 3 Stranger Things, Reunions, Season 3 Spoilers, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highvalyrian/pseuds/highvalyrian
Summary: The Byers decide to surprise the Wheelers by driving back to Hawkins for Nancy's graduation.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Prompt by @sergiopatinoo on Tumblr.The title comes from a quote by Confucius.





	wherever you go, go with all your heart

“Can you please drive faster?” Jonathan begged, nervously looking from his watch to the surroundings outside. Everything was still either a tree, farm, or fence which made the Byers son slouch helplessly in his seat. “It’s already six forty-five, and her graduation starts at seven.”

Joyce pressed her foot harder on the gas pedal, hoping she wouldn’t get pulled over by some stubborn cop, but still rolled her eyes at her son. “She won’t be called up first anyway.”

“She’s valedictorian,” he mumbled, but shut up and stared out the window. Behind him sat Will and El, who giggled quietly to themselves. El, who still had contact with Mike, refused to tell him they were coming. The whole trip was meant to be a surprise, both for Nancy and her younger brother.

A familiar sign soon came into view, welcoming the Byers-Hopper family into Hawkins once again. Seeing the familiar town name made his stomach churn slightly, regretfully remembering everything that happened to their family there.

Jonathan turned his body slightly to view El, who stopped her conversation with Will and stared out the window just like he was doing before. It must have been even harder for her to come back, especially after the loss of Hopper. Still, nobody has heard any word from the former Chief of Police and most have assumed he was dead after a while without a trace.

It only took Joyce a few more minutes to drive towards the high school. Hawkins was a small town, and nothing was more than maybe ten minutes away from each other. Everything important was cramped into the center of town, which made it relatively easy for travel and shopping. Jonathan could feel nerves fluttering in his stomach, trying to erase the lightheadedness he felt at the thought of seeing Nancy again.

They always talked on the phone, and Nancy claimed she couldn’t stop missing him. It was hard, she always said, being at school without him by her side. With Barb dead and him gone, she didn’t have many others to talk with. Of course, she made new friends just as she always would have and took pride in her studying. This is what led her to be valedictorian of the little Hawkins High, and when she found out and called Jonathan that night she was practically crying on the phone.

His own graduation wasn’t for another few days, and his mom allowed them all to go back to Hawkins just for him. Will and El needed to go back and see their friends, and Joyce was willing to have them go too. There was no way she was leaving her two kids at home, nor would she be sending Jonathan himself back to the town of the strangest anomalies in America.

Joyce pulled into the lot while Jonathan dusted off his clothes. Despite not looking as fancy as all the graduates would be, he didn’t want to come in a suit. Well, he did, but his mom wouldn’t let him. “That’s stupid, Jonathan. Dress normally, don’t make a fool of yourself in the audience.” His mom was right.

It was seven o-six by the time they arrived, and as soon as his mother parked Jonathan pushed open the door and nervously waited for the rest of his family to get out. They were planning on sitting away from the rest of the Wheelers until they met up again at the end, so El and Mike and Will wouldn’t make a scene at Nancy’s big event. “Come on!” he exclaimed, though his voice was somewhat quiet due to the sound of the school’s principal ringing over the microphone.

As they walked towards the audience, Jonathan tried his best to hide behind the already seated parents. Of course, it was difficult with how odd they looked being stood up, and how silent the rest of the area was. He did his best to avoid looking at the stage in hopes that making no eye contact would, in fact, mask himself from Nancy. It seemed to work, and as they found a few seats at the far end of the tent he glanced up to see Nancy sitting nervously in her white folded chair, definitely not seeing him.

Maybe that was the only time he was happy she didn’t spot him.

“I’d like to allow our keynote speaker, Senator Lugar, to come up and say a few words.” Following everyone else’s applause, Jonathan clapped as the Indiana Senator came up and congratulated the graduates. He couldn’t help but watch Nancy, nervous to see her reaction in just a little while. Next to him sat Will, who seemed to be scanning the crowd just as much for the Wheeler family as Eleven was. It made Jonathan smile slightly, and while he was bored listening to the speaker, he helped them look.

There were many parents in the crowd, and Jonathan was slightly surprised. Hawkins was a pretty small town, and everyone knew each other for the most part. Of course, their absence for a few months might have caused a loss of memory among the others in the town. The Byers family was much more of an outcasted group than others.

Finally, after a few minutes of scanning the rows, Jonathan spotted Ms. Wheeler’s hair. He recognized Mike by her side, and then next to him sat Ted and baby Holly. Nudging Will’s shoulder, he pointed to his right. “They’re over there.”

His brother leaned back against the seat, almost relieved to see Mike sitting there. He tapped on Eleven’s arm, which made her flinch, and quickly pointed out where Mike and his family sat. The two almost ogled at them for what seemed like the entire graduation, while Jonathan waited for Nancy to give her speech.

The Senator left the stage area and suddenly it was Nancy who took his place at the podium. Jonathan nearly melted at the sight of her, curly hair bunched underneath the graduation cap and a nervous-yet-perfect smile plastered on her face.

Her speech was most definitely amazing, just as anything Nancy does would be, but Jonathan could hardly pay attention as he just took in the sight of his girlfriend. He was so happy to have come back to Hawkins, even if it just meant being able to hug and kiss her once more instead of talking on the phone.

The salutatorian, an Asian man Jonathan only recognized as one of the band members, gave his own speech. Of course, it wasn’t nearly as good as Nancy’s but who could ever do something better than her? He waited until it was done, while Joyce chuckled and whispered, “Be patient, Jonathan. You’ll see her soon.”

He was glad his mom was so comfortable with their relationship.

The names were being called out, and every minute that passed by felt like a ticking time bomb. It was donning on him that Nancy would be called up next, and Jonathan eagerly leaned forward. Will, by his side, giggled with El. The two had grown close while living together, now even better friends than before.

“Nancy Wheeler.”

They were all asked to hold their applause until the end, since the graduates only had to shake a few hands, but Jonathan was just so excited he wanted to clap. Of course, sitting on his hands helped him to not applaud his girlfriend, but also the thought that it would uncover him from the crowd did the trick.

The graduation ceremony ended soon after that. Four years of high school was finished for her. As applause rang through the audience, Jonathan wanted to stand up and run to the dispersing students but waited until he was able to sneak towards her, hidden.

Joyce couldn’t stop El and Will for running off towards the Wheelers, and while Nancy was talking to some of her friends, he watched his siblings share an embrace with Mike. He and El shared a kiss, not as heated as one would be from Nancy and him but still one deeply filled with longing and desire. They did miss each other.

But with Will, he was most curious. He and Mike only shared a hug, but there was something laced deeply in their embrace that made Jonathan think their friendship went deeper than just buddies. Not romantic, at least maybe not from that hug, but they both missed each other more than words could describe. He couldn’t see Will’s face, but most likely he was tearing up as Mike was.

It was making him desperate, and soon he too got up and made his way towards his girlfriend.

“I just can’t believe we’re done,” Jonathan heard from Nancy as he came closer. She was talking with her back towards him to a girl he didn’t know. She must have been a new student or someone who didn’t know he and Nancy were dating because she didn’t seem to take any special interest in him.

“God, I just want to go home and throw everything into a bonfire. All my papers, folders, bleh!” The two girls laughed, and Jonathan waited until the other waved goodbye and shared an embrace with Nancy before wandering elsewhere.

Now was his chance.

“Hey, Nancy Drew.”

Nancy whipped her body around, almost irritated by the nickname, but as soon as she saw who it was, she threw herself towards Jonathan with a surprisingly powerful force. He wasn’t expecting such a fast reaction and he stumbled backward into a chair as he grabbed onto her, sharing an embrace.

They didn’t share any words, only taking in the touch of each other. For months they only heard each other’s voices, but now they were both together. Skin met skin, breath met breath, and heart met heart. His hands wrapped tightly around her waist while Nancy’s draped around his neck. After what felt like forever, she pulled away first.

“I can’t believe you came,” were the first words out of her mouth. It almost looked like her eyes were puffy, and a tear rolled down her right eye. Jonathan took a step closer and used his finger to wipe it away, hearing Nancy sniffle.

“What, you really thought I wasn’t going to see your graduation?” Jonathan didn’t really take offense to her statement, but it was obvious he would come to see it. “Am I that bad of a boyfriend?”

Nancy chuckled, which sounded slightly hoarse after her valedictorian speech and perhaps the crying that happened as they hugged. Will and Eleven were probably keeping the Wheelers busy and away from them, so Jonathan leaned in.

The two shared a kiss, with Jonathan’s hands cupping the sides of her face while Nancy’s wrapped around his neck where they were before. The environment around them seemed to fade away. Just them, together and alone from everyone else.

It was a surreal moment, both of them being with the person they loved most. Everything was peaceful- no siblings, no overbearing parents, and especially no danger. They kept their shared traumas but weren’t planning on adding any more.

And then, they split. Nancy let her forehead rest on his. Her cap was off, placed on the ground by her feet after the graduates threw their caps into the air. Jonathan glanced down, listening to both their breaths sync up.

“So, you’re off to Yale,” he whispered, and Nancy let out an exhale for a laugh. She met his gaze as their foreheads touched, eyes almost sad.

Jonathan was going to Maine College of Art, where he got in on a scholarship for his photography. If he wasn’t offered money, he wasn’t planning on going anywhere and would find a job at another local paper that hopefully didn’t hear about his time at the Hawkins Post.

“You could always come to visit.” Nancy leaned back from him but still kept her hands around his neck. They rested there nicely, almost as if that was where they were meant to be. “Or, I could sneak you in.”

They both laughed, but Jonathan still kept the idea in the back of his mind. “You sure your roommate would like that?”

“I’m sure she won’t mind.”

Nancy leaned back in for another kiss, which Jonathan gladly gave. He could feel her lips smile under his own, which almost made him laugh. They pulled back, quicker than before, and Nancy removed her hands from his neck.

The Wheeler family and his own were now right by them, with Joyce and Karen talking to each other. “Congratulations, Nancy,” his mom said kindly, while his girlfriend thanked her with a flush of her cheeks.

Joyce turned to Jonathan next. “Karen said we can spend the night at her place instead of a motel the next town over.” His day was just getting better and better, and quickly Jonathan nodded.

He looked over towards Will, Mike, and Eleven. The three kids were talking with each other and obviously seemed to know what was happening. “Nancy, why don’t you stand over by the podium with your cap and diploma and have us take a few pictures.” She took a look back at Jonathan, almost regretfully, before taking a few steps over with her parents as she posed for a few photos. Her diploma was inside her cap while she was with Jonathan, and he was glad nobody stole it or decided it would be funny to ruin it.

“I’m going over to start the car,” Joyce said to him. “It’s going to be hell trying to leave this place. I’m taking the kids, just tell Nancy and hurry up so we can get out of here.”

Jonathan nodded, watching as Karen and Ted both hovered by the camera while they took multiple photos. Nancy turned her head towards Jonathan at one point, raising her eyebrows and rolling her eyes at her parents’ actions.

They finished, and Jonathan moved over to her. She obviously heard he would be spending the night, and so their goodbye wasn’t too dreadful. “My mom wants to get out of here, so I have to go, but I’ll see you in a few minutes. Think up some plans for what you want to do tonight.”

“Sure thing,” she laughed, waving him away. “See you in a bit, Byers.”


End file.
